Isn't It Obvious?
by Numba1JimmyFan
Summary: Jimmy and Cindyt have finally come to terms and become friends and the gang is finally content with one another but when Jimmy starts going through hardships will anyone be there to comfort him?.....JC Rated T to be safe CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Ending the Weekend

Hey it's me again with my new story "Isn't It Obvious?" . I worked really hard on this one and I really hope you enjoy it! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned the show do you think I would be sitting around writing fan-fics!

It was a beautiful day in Retroville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and yet Jimmy Neutron was cooped up in his lab with his friends Carl and Sheen. Jimmy was at the age of fifteen in 10th grade. He wasn't really working on an invention today, just fiddling with some of his old ones while hanging out with Carl and Sheen. It was a Sunday so they were just entertaining themselves until they would have to return to school tomorrow.

"Hey Jimmy, why don't we go to the Candy Bar to end our weekend?" Sheen offered.

"Sounds cool. Let's go guys," Jimmy said as he out down one of his inventions and led them out of the lab.

Jimmy, Sheen and Carl walked to the Candy Bar, enjoying the nice weather and talking about pretty much everything. When they finally reached their destination they pushed through the heavy red doors and peered inside. They found a colorful room with a black and white checkered floor pattern. Red and pink booths lined the walls and a large counter sat in the middle and lying behind it were shelves full of various different types of candy ranging from chocolate to bubble gum. They spotted Cindy and Libby sitting at a table on the opposite side of the Candy bar waving them over. Jimmy and Cindy had finally become friends a few years ago after their experience with being stranded on an island together. Although they still would do the occasional teasing just not as harsh as it used to be.

"Hello ladies," Jimmy greeted as him, Sheen and Carl walked towards their booth.

"Hey guys," Libby said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hey Neutron, Ultra-freak, Llama Boy," Cindy greeted in her own sarcastic way.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Sheen asked sitting next to Libby as Jimmy sat next to Cindy and Carl next to him. Libby and Sheen had eventually gotten together (what a surprise).

"Not much, just hangin' out until we have to go back to another boring day of school," Libby responded.

"Yeah, that's why we're here also. We felt it would be a good way to end the weekend with all the crap we'll be dealing with when we go back," Jimmy added.

"Hey Neutron. We didn't have any homework in Mrs.Stebble's class did we?"

"Nope. We're slipping aren't we Miss Vortex, you actually didn't know the homework!" Jimmy said covering his mouth in mock surprise.

"Oh shut up, Neutron," They both laughed.

"You know guys, ever sine you two have decided to be friends things have been a lot more, well…..peaceful. I'm glad," Libby stated.

"Libs we've had this conversation a million times. Me and Jimmy I guess just got tired of fighting,"

"Yeah, there really was no point to it. We were pretty much friends the whole time anyway,"

"Or maybe the reason is deeper than that. Maybe its because you two like each other," Libby replied knowingly while Carl and Sheen just sat back and watched the whole conversation. Jimmy and Cindy both turned a deep crimson color at Libby's statement.

"Libby!" They both yelled in unison.

"That is so not true," Cindy said.

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Whatever you guys," Libby said slyly.

"I'm lost," Sheen said to Carl, "How about you?"

"I'm with you on that one Sheen," libby rolled her eyes at them.

"You all are so completely clueless," Libby said with a chuckle.

After a little more conversation and some laughs day turned into night.

"Well you guys we better get home. You ready?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup," they all agreed.

The walked home talking about what they usually would as they all left according to the location of their homes until it was only Jimmy and Cindy left.

"You know Jimmy, like Libby was saying before, I really am glad we're friends,"

"Me too. I really hated it when we fought,"

"Yeah, I still don't completely understand why we did it,"

"Me neither. I'm just glad it's over," Jimmy smiled.

"Me too," Cindy said smiling back. "Well," she said as they stepped in front of her house, "I'll see you in school tomorrow,"

"Yup. See ya there. Bye, Cindy,"

"Bye, Jimmy," Cindy replied as she reached her front door and disappeared behind it.

'_Wow. I really do love her. I just wish she knew how I feel,' _Jimmy thought. He headed back to his house , went up the stairs, into his room and in bed. He turned out the light and fell asleep only to dream of Cindy.

"_He who is in love is wise and becoming wiser, seeing newly every time he looks at the object beloved, drawing from it with his eyes and mind the virtues which it possesses."_

_-Ralph Waldo 'Address on the Method of Nature'_

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and make me happy! I know it's a slow start but I just figured it was a nice way to begin. I'll have another chapter up soon!**


	2. Shock

Hey! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Shock_

The next day students of ages 14 to 17 gathered around the prison cell most called high school. Bags hung on the backs of teenagers as conversation erupted between peers. Everyone was preparing for the hustle and bustle of the classes that would soon take place. Although the morning was fresh and bright most were gloomier at the fact that the weekend was over and it was Monday once again.

The gang met where they usually did, somewhere by the shrubbery to the left of the school entrance. Cindy and Jimmy who had walked to school together had come to meet Sheen and Libby who had also just arrived and Carl who had already been there.

"Hey guys," Jimmy greeted in a somewhat sleepy tone.

"Hey," everyone greeted simultaneously.

"So, ready to start the day?" Libby commented.

"Like I ever am," Cindy replied sarcastically and everyone gave a slight chuckle. Cindy's sarcasm was something that could usually brighten up the mood.

"I hear ya," Jimmy replied with a smile as he turned to look at Cindy. He couldn't understand how she could look so beautiful, even with it being very early in the morning. She always seemed to have a heavenly glow around her (as corny as that sounds). To Jimmy if with all her faults she could never be more of an angel. Even when they were in heated arguments she always looked as radiant as ever. Sometimes he would catch himself just staring at her when he should be angry with her. He just couldn't help himself. To him Cindy was perfection and she didn't contain a single flaw but that's only because her flaws were what made her so perfect.

The doors to Retroville High opened and the teenagers stampeded into the hallways.

"Well here we go," Sheen said as the gang marched into the school.

Everyone went to their lockers. Sheen's and Libby's are at the end of the hallway and Carl's across from theirs. Jimmy's and Cindy's were somewhere in the middle and they were only about two lockers apart. As Cindy went through her locker Jimmy caught himself staring at her again. _'She is so beautiful,' _he thought, a goofy smile forming on his face. Cindy finally noticed him staring at her and smiled back slamming her locker shut, the sound awaking Jimmy from his trance.

"So, you ready for English?" Cindy asked.

"Yup, let's go," Jimmy replied as they walked side by side to Mr. Sorene's classroom.

* * *

"Good morning," said Mr. Sorene, "I will be handing back your 'Catcher and the Rye' tests before we begin our lesson."

Mr. Sorene walked around the room handing back tests and when he gave Cindy hers, he said, "Congratulations Cindy, A plus!"

"Yes! A plus, top that Neutron!"

At that moment Mr. Sorene handed back Jimmy's test. "What! A minus! I don't understand!" Jimmy contemplated as he rummaged through his test to find he had points off on an essay question. "I don't get it! I expanded my point both scientifically and mathematically, what could I have possibly done wrong!"

"Not everything is about math and science, Jimmy," Cindy retorted to his outburst, "Sometimes things have to be proven in a more creative way that requires the right side of the brain, which yours obviously isn't very developed."

"Hey! I am highly creative!"

"Whatever you say, Neutron," Cindy said teasingly.

"Fine! Be that way! But one day you'll see just how open minded I can be!" Jimmy yelled, offended.

"You keep telling yourself that," she replied bored of the conversation.

"Miss Vortex, Mr. Neutron. That's enough," said Mr. Sorene and they calmed down with one more protrude of the tongue in mock defense from each individual. "Well class the lesson for today will be on some of the wonders of grammar."

The class groaned.

"Today we will be working on…..," Mr. Sorene went on and eventually class was over and lunch soon arrived.

The gang all sat at their normal table. Now, most people would have expected Cindy do be among a more popular crowd but she rose above that and found she could never find better friends then the ones she already had.

"So Jimmy, you want to do our homework together after school?" Cindy asked quite a bit nervous.

"Umm….sure," Jimmy answered with a bit of shock because of how random her question had been. Usually when they did their homework together it would be decided during their walk home or something, it never was something they planned ahead of time. "Your house or mine?"

"Mine is okay."

"Okay, cool."

"Have you guys seen the new Ultralord movie it was the best! Like that one part where Robofiend came out of no where and shot his plasma ray at Ultralord but he stooped him with his force field! Then-"

"No! Stop!" Cindy was becoming very agitated with his meaningless ramblings. "You're the only on who would have Ultrafreak!" She just couldn't help but use his old nickname when she got mad at him.

"Now Cindy, aren't we all a little bit too old to be calling people names?" Sheen retorted.

"Oh, shut up," Cindy said with smile. She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Her friends could do just about anything to make her smile.

Lunch went on like that for the rest of the period. They just talked aimlessly on different topics as they shared many laughs and told of different events that occurred in their lives. It was just like they always would do and things were finally the way they should be, except for a relationship between a certain two people….

* * *

Later in Chemistry class Jimmy and Cindy were in the middle of an argument as a test had just been handed back.

"I got an A plus!" Jimmy said triumphantly. Not like he doesn't get A plus's all the time, it was just for the purpose of rubbing in the fact that he beat Cindy.

"Oh stop being such a show off!" Cindy teased. "Just because you got one lousy plus more than me doesn't mean you have to rub it in!"

"Ah, but there is where you're wrong Miss Vortex! You gloated English and now it's mine turn to gloat!"

"Whatever."

The day went on like this, Jimmy and Cindy continuing their friendly competition, seeing as they had the same schedule. Once the final bell rang Jimmy and Cindy gathered their things from their lockers and pursued their destination that was Cindy's house.

"Cindy? Just out of curiosity, how have things been going on at home? I mean I know you and your mother don't always get along and she bugs the hell out of you, as you've told me many times, so you know, just asking," Jimmy questioned trying to be as gentle as possible so as to not strike a nerve.

"Yeah, I guess. She just is so annoying sometimes! I can't stand how she wants so much out of me! I'm only one person, I can only do so much!"

"I know Cindy. That's just how parents can be. They want you to be the best you can be and sometimes it may get annoying but it just means they care."

"You're right, wow I don't say that often." she said with a chuckle and he just smirked at her. "My mom can just be so intense about everything and you know how she is. It can just be really annoying when she expects so much."

A few minutes later they arrived at Cindy's house and went straight up to her room to do their homework.

"Let's do English first. I know you need help on that topic Neutron," Cindy said with a smirk.

"Fine, Vortex," he said mocking her use of his last name.

"Okay, so for our assignment we had to do a creative writing passage. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well actually yes. I was thinking of something along the lines of a boy about the age of 10 trying to find the cure for cancer and having elaborate problems with chemical reactions and-"

"Neutron, stop. Okay, listen. It's one thing if he had a reason for finding a cure for cancer. Like let's say a relative had cancer and he wanted to help them but otherwise you're going too far with the whole science thing. You need to stop and really think about this. Be creative and come up with something that involves heart and emotions."

"But Cindy, you know I'm not creative. What do you expect me to do?"

"Look, Neutron. You may not be creative but anyone can use their heart and mind to write a creative story. And remember this assignment is due in 3 days so you better come up with something quick."

"Okay Cindy. Only on one condition, you have to help me." Jimmy gave Cindy this pitiful look and she just couldn't resist.

"Maybe for you but I am a genius after all," Jimmy had that smug look on his face like he always did when he gloated and Cindy couldn't help but smile. He could always get to her that way. But what could she say, she loved him.

"Oh, put a sock in it Neutron," she said with a chuckle and they got back to work, engaging in conversation every once in a while.

Jimmy finally went home around 6:00 to find his mother in the kitchen with a sorrowful look on her face. Her eyes were blood-shot like she had been crying and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"M-mom? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Jimmy questioned, his voice full of concern.

"Jimmy…..," she could, "your cousin Nikki, she's been raped."

* * *

"Love is triumph of imagination over intelligence." - H.L. Mencken

A/N: There's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon and please reply!


	3. Comfort With Some Confusion On Top

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been trying to finish the fifth Harry Potter book in time for the sixth one! I will say once again, I'm not going to give up on this fic. So don't worry. Oh by the way, I'm sorry about the typing mistakes in the last chapter. I was in a rush. It may take me a while to update sometimes but I will have it finished before the end of the summer. Alright, on with the fic!

* * *

"W-what?" Jimmy stammered.

"Her friend from work asked if she wanted to go get something to eat with him and she agreed," Judy said as she choked out a sob, "Then as he was driving her home he said he had to stop at his house and he invited her inside." Suddenly Judy burst into tears again and Jimmy gave her a soothing hug.

"Mom, please. I want to know," Jimmy said, tears brimming his eyes.

"She went in the house with him and sat down on the couch. He asked if she wanted a drink and when he gave her it she drank it. Then after that everything went black. I'm guessing he slipped something into her drink. S-she said when she woke up her clothes were a mess and this, this boy was nowhere to be found."

"What! That jerk! What the hell did he think he was doing! I swear I-,"

"Jimmy…..Please don't do this," Judy choked out.

"Mom….," Jimmy said as he gave his mother a shoulder to cry on and eventually he got to bed.

* * *

The next morning Jimmy was still worried about Nikki but he knew all he could do was hope for the best.

The day went by as it usually would, but at the end of the day Cindy suggested her and Jimmy walk home together because she said she wanted to talk.

"Jimmy, I know what happened with Nikki."

"What? How do you know?" Jimmy replied feeling a bit agitated that she was getting in his business once again.

"Your mom called my mom and told her everything and then my mom told me." Cindy said trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I can't believe her! She shouldn't be spreading this news around the neighborhood like it's nothing! And what right do you have to be talking about this with me!"

"I was only trying to be nice! I just wanted to see if you were okay! I care about you, Jimmy! You should now that by now considering we are friends!" Cindy yelled back in response, "I just want to help…," she continued, her tone softening.

"I-I know. I'm just so upset about the whole thing. I can't believe Nikki could be so stupid! I really looked up to her, even though she is only two years older then me and now she's gone off and done this!"

"Whether you care to admit it or not, you're worried about Nikki, not just her image."

"Of course I'm worried! I just want everything to be normal again! I'm sick of these damn problems my family keeps experiencing!" Jimmy was becoming very angry, but Cindy only smiled.

"Come here, you dummy." Cindy pulled him into a warm embrace in an attempt to relax him. _'He feels so warm…,' _Cindy thought. Eventually she snapped out of it and let go reluctantly as did Jimmy considering similar thoughts had been running through his mind.

"Let's go home, okay?" Cindy said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, let's go..," he replied smiling at her and she mirrored that smile.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence just enjoying the fact that they knew one cared about the other.

* * *

That night Sheen called everyone in the gang and invited them to Retroland for some fun. They all met at the entrance to the park and planned out their first ride. Carl brought his new girlfriend from the Llama Love Society with him.

"Oh, I know let's go on 'The Bat Outta Heck'! I never get sick of that thing!" Sheen yelled enthusiastically.

"Alright, but then we have to go on 'Vomitorium'!" Cindy replied.

"Cool! Let's go!"

Once that had gone on every ride at least ten times and Carl finally stopped puking they decided to take a break. Carl and his girlfriend Bridgett decided to go to the petting zoo to find some llamas to help Carl regain his composure. Libby and Sheen found this as their cue to run off as well.

"We're going to; uh…go…check out the Tunnel of Love! See you guys!" Sheen said quickly as him and Libby ran off.

"So, Jimmy. Are you feeling okay?" Cindy asked still worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cindy?" She turned to look at him, "Thanks."

"…for what?"

"…for comforting me earlier. I really needed it."

"That's what friends are for…right?" She turned to look at him, a smile gracing her features.

They stared into each others eyes and slowly they moved closer as if a force was pulling them together. Then finally their lips met and it was bliss. It was like this feeling that sent shivers down their spines, but they liked it. Eventually they pulled away, Cindy still smiling. Then suddenly her eyes got wide as if she just realized what had happened.

"I, gotta go. My mom is expecting me home right about now." With that she ran off leaving Jimmy standing by himself completely baffled.

"Cindy! Wait!" Jimmy called after her. _'I don't get it? What did I do wrong?'_ he thought.

* * *

Cindy sat on her bed lost in her thoughts of the previous events. _'What am I doing? The thing happens that I've been waiting years for and I run away! I'm so stupid! But then again what if the whole thing was on impulse? Maybe he didn't want to kiss me? Oh who am I kidding? We both went in for the kiss and I know it! Then why did I run away!' _Cindy buried her head in her pillow only to dwell on her mistake for the rest of the night.

* * *

'_To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."_

_-Anton Checkhov 'Marriage and Morals"_

A/N: And there's Chapter 3! I will update soon and please review!


End file.
